prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead to Me
Dead to Me is the eighteenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It will possibly air on February 5, 2013. Synopsis Nothing is the same between the girls, since dirty lies and secrets are revealed, only to make the liars and everyone close to them suffer even more. - As the girls say goodbye to Alison again, new information is dug up, Now that Ali's remains are back with her family, the DiLaurentis' are set to bury her again, giving Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer another opportunity to say goodbye to their friend. With everything that has gone on since Ali's disappearance, the girls are divided about going to yet another memorial. Aria, Hanna and Emily are ready for another round of goodbye, if not for them but to also support Jason. Spencer, on the other hand, has had enough and wants nothing to do with the burial. Why keep saying farewell to a girl who wasn't that great of a friend after all? Meanwhile, Emily goes to visit Dr. Sullivan to help with her unresolved feelings about killing Nate, but comes away with much more than expected. Notes *Marlene King tweeted that Dr. Anne Sullivan will be in this episode. *PLL writer Joseph Dougherty tweeted that Ezra's brother, Wesley, is going to bring some trouble with him in this episode. *Someone from Caleb's family (presumably his biological father) will be introduced in this episode and Hanna will meet them. *Since it has been revealed that Spencer will be the first to find out that toby is A, the title could also mean that it was her who kept it a secret from the rest of the liars causing a rift between them. *Either in this episode or the episode before we will discover Toby's true intentions. It will be explained through a Toby/Ali flashback, where Ali visits him him in Juvinile Detention. *Marlene king tweeted 'Caleb's dad in 3b' and 'Lucas bunk beds in 3b' indicating that Caleb will once again be living with Lucas. Title *It is possible that this is something Spencer said, after she finds out about both Toby and a friend of hers lied *When Spencer finds about Toby being in the A-Team Toby is now dead to her. *The title may also refer to what Spencer said to Alison in Season 1, Episode 15, If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again. Spencer to Alison: " Because it seems to me that it's not whether we will exist without you but whether you will exist without us. And as far as I'm concerned you are DEAD TO ME already." Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan *Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles CorwinDead to Me on IMDb Gallery one liar per camera.jpg sasha on camera.jpg shay and drew.jpg luc and gregg.jpg shay on camera.jpg troian318.jpg 1294090315pre--464985391767054970.jpg 1294090694pre--2195813987096674102.jpg 1294090361pre--4362653352655758310.jpg 1294090519pre--2841384968440830682.jpg 1294090290pre-4084070242371644714.jpg 1294090108pre--2251542816798306398.jpg 1294090148pre--330133485244733406.jpg References Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes